


I Guess I Need U

by Trash_Prince13



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: AU, Angst, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, MafiaAU, Smut, Yaoi, bottom!Himchan, mafia, top!yongguk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Prince13/pseuds/Trash_Prince13
Summary: This will more than likely be a chaptered story. I don't have it all figured out yet, but it will be based around BangHim, which if you don't know is Himchan x Yongguk from B.A.P. This story will have Top!Yongguk and Bottom!Himchan. It is a brothel and mafia AU type of story. For this, there will be plenty of smut and later on, there will probably be some triggering topics. I have many ideas planned. Another small sidenote, in this story, Himchan is 21 and Yongguk is 27. I wanted a bit of an age difference. Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this story. I'll put a lot of work into it!





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be my first official K-Pop story on here. I am hoping to write many more K-Pop chaptered stories or one-shots. I have many ships I'd love to write about. This specific one is BangHim from B.A.P. I really hope you enjoy. Comments would be appreciated. I'd love to know what everyone thing. Thank you all for tuning in, and once again, I hope you all enjoy. Please be patient with me as I get used to this type of fanfiction.

          Himchan had been having financial issues recently, to the point that it had almost gotten hard to live He had had a run-in with some gambling and some pretty bad people. Every paycheck he was getting was going to the loan-sharks he owed money to. He was only a waiter full-time at a fancy restaurant, so he didn’t make much money, to begin with. He was paid below minimum wage and basically survived off tips up until that point. A man needed to eat and survive though, so Himchan had to turn to more unconventional methods to get money.

          He had been searching for a job for a while before he found a job that required a very specific set of skills. He soon landed a job at a co-ed brothel under the care of a wonderful lady who deemed herself ‘Mama’. Mama was a drag queen with a rather large build and she could be quite intimidating. She was the lady who took care of all of her ‘girls’. Anyone who worked for her was considered her ‘girls’. She made sure that her ‘girls’ only got set up with good men and women who were clean. She made sure her girls were healthy, well-fed, and truly taken care of. The brothel was rather popular with the richer folks around the area, which gave her the means to take care of her ‘girls’.

          Mama had taken to Himchan almost immediately. He was a pretty man of 21 with a nice body and soft lips. He also had a very charismatic and charming personality, which helped a lot. He was just the kind of guy she had been looking to add to her list of ‘girls’. She was also concerned in helping get back on his feet, after hearing what sort of predicament he was in. She offered him room, board, and payment as long as Himchan did his job well.

          Himchan was pretty new to this whole scene though. Sure, he had had plenty of sex before, but this was a totally different situation. He had stated that his preference for clients would be men, as he was a closeted homosexual in his normal day-to-day life, so this would be his chance to really act on his true feelings. Mama made sure to only send men his way since she wanted him to be comfortable, though it was a bit of a bummer that he wouldn’t be able to have female clients. However, she had other men to make up for that.

          Himchan learned pretty quickly that most of the men that he had to pleasure preferred to top. They enjoyed fucking Himchan as opposed asking him to fuck them. This came as a bit of a surprise, but he supposed it was his body. Himchan was not chubby per-say, but he did have a lot more meat on his bones than the other workers at the brothel. He had thick thighs, a bubble ass, and a soft stomach. He had a really pretty waistline, too. It almost added to his effeminate nature. This was something a lot of the perverts enjoyed. The perverts spoken of were the old Korean men who acted straight, but who really had a taste for something different, something taboo.

          Though the men were clean, and most of them were nice enough, Himchan didn’t really enjoy his new job. It was pleasurable at times, but it was more so about the client’s release than his own. Many times, he would be fucked to the point that the old men would cum, but he wouldn’t. Most never bothered to finish Himchan off, they were there for their own sake. So of course, after the clients left, Himchan would have to take care of himself.

          On top of that, Himchan still worked at the restaurant as well. He had changed to only part-time since his sex work job took up a lot more of his time and made him much more money. What was surprising was that a good number of men he had serviced would come to eat at the restaurant, unintentionally sitting in his waiting area. It was embarrassing and alarming. Luckily though, most of the men had some decency and wouldn’t bring up the taboo acts the two engaged in, especially around wives and friends. But their wandering eyes and lip bites told a different story.

          The sex job became extremely draining as he continued. It had gotten worse since Himchan had become a fan favorite amongst the men. He was in extremely high demand; which had basically made him exclusive and expensive. Mama had to fend off hordes of horny men for Himchan so that he wouldn’t be pushed to his limits. What was worse was that he was still stuck under the loan sharks and he would be for a while… Especially since they kept adding bullshit interest charges to his bill, just to keep Himchan under their thumb longer.

          These specific loan sharks worked under the local Geondal; which is basically the Korean equivalent to the Mafia/Yakuza. This group wasn’t as cruel and hateful as the Japanese Yakuza, but they were still bad in their own way, for good reason. People still got killed and kidnapped, but it was hidden much better and brushed off as normal crimes that occur everywhere rather than thinking it was an organized gang. That was because the killings and kidnappings were directed to those who deserved it… Bad people, con men, rapists, etc. There were some people in the gang who did act out sometimes though and did things of their own will, which of course made the Geondal seem worse than it actually was.

          The leader of this specific gang was Bang Yongguk. Though he was the boss, some of his men would go off on their own as mentioned before and would pull shit like what they had been doing to poor Kim Himchan, threatening them and taking their money. Yongguk would usually interfere if things got too bad, but he was gaining a good amount of money from this, so he hadn’t bothered to put an end to it yet. Yongguk could be pretty cold-hearted to normal civilians sometimes. He hadn’t even bothered looking into the guy that the loan sharks were harassing. At least not yet.

          Honestly, even the loan sharks didn’t know as much about Himchan as they thought. The sharks weren’t aware of Himchan’s new job. They had simply noticed that his payments were coming faster and in larger sums, but they thought of nothing but the money. They didn’t care how he got it, as long as they got paid.

          Them not knowing was beneficial for Himchan though, because if they found out, they’d probably make him pay in more than just money. Those loan sharks were perverts through and through. Not like the men Himchan serviced, but worse. Some of them were rapists. Though the rapists in Yongguk’s gang usually got dealt with, some still managed to slip through Yongguk’s fingers. Yongguk hated rapists so when he found out, he would deal with them accordingly.

          Speaking of Yongguk, stress had been piling up for him and his men and women. There had recently been a rival gang from a different country causing trouble… trouble that Yongguk had tried to keep at bay. Yongguk, despite being the boss of a deadly gang was more of an anti-hero. He tried to keep his region peaceful and safe for everyone. He only attacked when absolutely necessary. Though he didn’t care for the civilians individually, he cared for their well-being as a whole. So, this foreign gang coming in was causing some major issues. On top of that, he had also hit a dry spell in his sex life, so everything was piling up and with no way to release his tension, he had gotten extremely irritable and cold. This worried some of his underlings, especially his right-hand man Choi Junhong aka, Zelo.

          Zelo was basically a younger brother to Yongguk and could easily tell when something was wrong with the older man. He knew that Guk needed some form of release, so when he got the chance, he made sure to get Yongguk alone to have a little talk with him.

          The two had recently returned to the main offices after attending a meeting with other gangs they were in alliance with. They finally had some free time. Zelo went to Yongguk’s office with a coffee, knocking once before entering. “Boss… I brought a coffee and I have some news for you.” He stated, shutting the door behind him and making his way over to Yongguk’s desk.

          “Mmm…” Yongguk grunted as he gazed over some papers on his desk. “Thanks. What’s the news, Zelo?” He asked, deep voice sounding somewhat strained but monotone. Yongguk looked exhausted.

          Zelo set the cup of coffee down and inhaled. “I noticed that you’ve been really stressed lately so I did some research and found something that might help.” He stated with a small shrug. The younger male reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He set it down atop the papers Yongguk was looking over. Before unfolding the paper, he spoke quickly, “Listen, I know you don’t really like this sort of shit, but you’re worrying everyone and making some pretty rash decisions. I think this will help.” He said, finally unfolding the paper for the older man. The paper was an ad/invitation of sorts for a famous brothel. One that was known to be very fancy and well-cared for.

          Guk squinted at the paper before slowly lifting his head to look at Zelo. Almost everything that Zelo said, he took to heart. Zelo was basically his little brother. The two had been close as soon as Zelo had joined the gang. Zelo was young and naïve, only 19. Yongguk had immediately felt the need to protect the young boy. Not to mention the fact that Zelo was extremely loyal to him and the gang. “Am I really that bad? I haven’t noticed a change in my demeanor.” He said shortly. He glanced back down to the paper anyway. He had heard amazing things about this place. It was safe, well-run, and well-protected. Mama was a truly a great… mother of sorts.

          Zelo nodded slowly. “You’ve been snapping at people and being kind of cold compared to usual. It’s easy to see how tense you are. You haven’t even been smiling or laughing anymore… Even when I tell my jokes.” He muttered, a frown coming to his lips. Zelo looked like a sad, oversized puppy. He really was like a worried little brother. “I just want you to feel better and relieve some of that tension.”

          Guk saw the way Zelo looked, face softening. He let out a heavy sigh, frowning deeply. He stood up slowly and walked around his desk to give the boy a pat on the shoulder. “I get it. You’re worried. If it’ll keep you smiling and out of trouble… I’ll check it out. I’ve heard a lot of good things about this place. Maybe it’ll be worth it. You didn’t need to look into such things for me, though. I want you to stay away from shit like this, Junhong.”

          Zelo’s face seemed to lighten up immediately, despite being scolded. He quickly moved to give Yongguk a small hug. “I know. I’ll stay away from it. I got help from Daehyun anyway. He did most of the work. But please try it… Daehyun and I think it will help.” He said softly, smiling sweetly. “Call now! I already let Mama know you might be interested.”

          Guk hugged back, but at hearing that Zelo had already called, his eyes went side and he pinched the taller male’s arm. “Junhong! You needed to come to me first before pulling shit like that! Aish… You little brat.” He growled lowly. Now he really felt obligated to call. He clicked his tongue and moved back towards his desk. “Fine. You planned this, didn’t you?” He grumbled as he picked up his phone and the paper, dialing the number to make the call. He turned away from Zelo, gazing down at the paper.

          Zelo whined when he was pinched before nodding solemnly. “Kinda… Daehyun said you probably wouldn’t actually go through with it if I didn’t call first.” He muttered before his smile returned. He seemed proud. “I’ll let you figure that all out. I’ll call a car for you to take down there.” He teased lightly which just ended up getting a pen thrown at him. He dodged the flying object before backing out of the room. “Good luck!” He called out, closing the door behind him.

          Guk sighed again once Zelo was gone. He could technically just hang up now and tell Zelo he couldn’t get ahold of the brothel or something… But as soon as he was about to hang up, someone answered. On the other line, he heard a slightly deep voice speak up. “Hello. Thank you for calling ‘Noir Brothel’, this is Mama, how may I help you today?”

          Hearing the voice made Guk tense up and inhale sharply. ‘Dammit’, he thought to himself before quickly clearing his throat and recovering. “Hello, Mama… This is Bang Yongguk. I believe my second hang Junhong called you earlier for me. I think I may be interested in your services.” He muttered in his deep, somewhat gruff voice.

          Mama on the other line grinned before speaking. She had served gang members like Guk before. The bosses usually, since they had money and tended to be clean. “Ah yes. I was hoping to hear from you. I’ve been awaiting your call for a while now. You know most other gangs have contacted me already. You’re one of the last ones.” She paused for a moment before humming. “Anyway… I’d love to serve you. Will you be dropping by today? What are your preferences?” She asked calmly, grabbing her schedule to write Guk in.

          Guk let out another labored breath. He seemed pretty hesitant, but to be honest, he was quite a bit curious. He was also a little desperate. It had been months since his last fuck. “Yes. I’ll come in today if there’s space. And in terms of preference…” He paused for a moment to think. “I’m not sure… Can I just come and see who you have available? I’ll decide from there.” He asked. Guk didn’t think about the fact that there would be male escorts there, too. Especially because when he thought of a brothel, a whorehouse came to mind.

          “Ah! But of course. I’ll have five of my finest ‘girls’ available for you to look at. Come soon, though. I want to meet you in person.” She cooed happily. “See you shortly, Mr. Bang.” She didn’t even give Guk a chance to speak before she hung up to go and get things ready for his arrival.

          Guk exhaled shakily, muttering into the now dead call, “See you soon.” He then hung up his phone and grabbed his things, slipping his suit jacket back on. He made his way to the door, pulling it open, just to have Zelo nearly fall into the room. The older man glared at the boy with sharp eyes. “If you were going to eavesdrop at the door, you should’ve just stayed in the room. Get me the car.” He grumbled, grabbing Zelo by the ear and pulling on it, earning a whine and a soft, “Yes, sir”.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

          Guk arrived at Noir within the hour. He had come alone because as mentioned, he didn’t want Zelo to be any more involved in this than he already was. He entered the fancy looking building, just to see Mama waiting for him on one of the couches in the lounging area. He made his way over, bowing politely. “Good afternoon, Mama. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

          Mama smiled when she saw the handsome man. “Good afternoon.” She cooed. “You arrived faster than expected… You must be desperate.” The drag queen teased softly before waving a hand. “It’s no problem though. I have my girls ready.” She purred to him before whistling to summon her girls. Five blindfolded people made their way out of a nearby room in a line, being led by another worker. In the line, there were four females and one male. The man was none other than Himchan. “Here are my prettiest and most popular ‘girls’.” She said softly, seemingly very proud as she made her way over to the line.

          Guk’s eyes widened slightly as he saw them all come out. His eyes flickered over the girls, somewhat uninterested. His eyes then went to Himchan and he was immediately drawn to the male. His brows lifted, eyes studying the male. “Girls? There’s a guy here…” He growled faintly. Yes, Himchan was a guy… but god was he gorgeous. Guk bit his bottom lip, brows furrowing slightly as he looked Himchan up and down before glancing back to the four girls.

          Mama smiled, watching Guk. “Yes… I have guys here too, but they’re still my girls unless they specifically ask me not to call them that. Anywho… to me, it looks as if you’ve already got your eyes on someone.” She purred teasingly. She could tell who Guk was focused in on, despite him trying to play it off.

          Guk felt his ears warm up and he glanced off to the side, shoving his hands into his pockets. He cleared his throat. He had always considered himself to be straight. At least, that was how he labeled himself, even though it didn’t really match how he felt. “Tch…” He finally looked back to Mama and the line, nodding. “Yeah. I want him.” He pulled a hand from his pocket, pointing to Himchan.

          Himchan had been listening in to the conversation occurring, but he wasn’t quite sure what was going on since he was blindfolded. Mama had asked them to get blindfolded but didn’t even explain why. He did realize he had been chosen though when he heard, ‘I want him.’ Himchan couldn’t help but cringe a little bit. He didn’t know what to expect.

          Mama grinned. She had had a feeling Guk would go for Himchan. She nodded. “This is Himchan. He’s a fan favorite.” She cooed. Mama had heard Yongguk was an extremely handsome man, so she had wanted it to be a surprise for her ‘girls’, especially since the usual clients were just old, balding Korean men. She then moved over to Himchan to whisper in his ear. “Your client is here for you, Himchan. I’ll take off your blindfold. Take him to your room.” She said, before slowly removing the man’s blindfold.

          Himchan needed to let his eyes adjust to the light, but soon his gaze focused on Yongguk. His lips parted slightly, jaw almost dropping at the sight. The man before him was tall, slim, and young. He had black, curly hair that somewhat hung in his face. Yongguk had such a handsome and clear face. His skin looked amazing and soft and those eyes… Those eyes were impressive. Guk was also dressed in all black. He looked suave and put together. He looked so serious, though. It was kind of intimidating. This really was a change for Himchan, but it was a wonderful change. He felt as though he was dreaming and had to look to Mama for reassurance before he finally recovered. He shook his head and straightened up, a faint smile coming to his soft lips. He made his way over to Yongguk and gently reached out to touch the man’s chest. “We can go to my room if you’re ready…”

          Yongguk had been staring at Himchan the whole time, watching his reaction. He was slightly amused at how Himchan reacted to him, a very faint smirk coming to his lips. He was just as much in awe as Himchan had been, though. He wasn’t even sure why he had been so drawn to Himchan. He wasn’t dressed seductively or anything. All he was wearing was an oversized black sweater and tight leather pants that hugged his hips and thighs. He also had short black hair with a side part. But fuck… that body, those lips, those eyes, that soft skin. Guk couldn’t help himself. Himchan was enticing and he looked so soft. “I’m ready.” He said before glancing to Mama. “We can discuss payment after… Thank you.” He said, offering a small bow before he let Himchan lead him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Brats Get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the start of sexy times. Himchan is being a bit of a brat, and Yongguk isn't really a fan. A gang boss deserves respect so that's exactly what he'll get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting a little long, so the sexy times will be split into a couple chapters. Gotta add suspense somehow, right? There will be plenty more NSFW chapters to come as well. As mentioned, it was just getting too long, so I had to split it up. The next part will be posted soon. Until then, please enjoy!

            Himchan felt sort of nervous for once as if this was his first time serving a client again. He made his way up a flight of stairs, pulling the handsome man behind him. He was trying to act as calm and collected as possible though, asking, “What brings you here today? I’ve never seen you in here before.” Himchan glanced over his shoulder back to the male behind him as he reached the top of the stairs and led the way down a short hallway until he finally stopped before a room. He released Guk’s hand and pushed the door open, revealing a somewhat fancy and lush bedroom inside.

            Guk followed along, checking out Himchan’s ass as they went up the stairs. The escort looked as though he were about to bust out of those pants… And Guk couldn’t make out a panty line, which peaked his curiosity. “Hmm? Ah… Just figured I needed to unwind. There’s been a lot going on recently.” He muttered in his deep voice. “This may be a one-time thing.” He stated bluntly as he lifted his gaze to Himchan’s face once they reached the top of the stairs. He then remained silent until they reached the room, entering as Himchan led him in. “Mmm… Fancy.”

            Himchan clicked his tongue, almost seeming disappointed. “I hope I can convince you otherwise. I wouldn’t want it to be a one-time thing.” He said softly as he shut the door behind them. He then nodded with a small shrug. “Mama takes really good care of us.” Himchan didn’t really want to admit that his room was mostly so fancy because of his many admirers. He didn’t like to think about things like that… Most of the fancy things he had in the room had been gifts to try and win his heart, but it never worked. Himchan honestly just felt bad about it, but Mama had encouraged him to keep all the stuff.

            Yongguk simply shrugged and walked around the room, exploring a little bit. “Does everyone’s room look like this? That would be too expensive to keep up with.” He stated, taking a guess that Himchan was leaving out a bit of the truth. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter… Maybe we should get started.” He muttered, finally turning to face Himchan, arms folded behind his back. “I’ve never fucked a guy before, but I’m assuming it’s the same general idea.” Yongguk seemed so cold and almost emotionless… But that was just how he acted with everyone he just met. He never really let his guard down.

            Himchan cleared his throat awkwardly at Yongguk’s words, glad Yongguk hadn’t pushed him on the issue of the room… But he could tell that Yongguk knew something. “Ah… Well yeah… You just need more lube because guys don’t get wet like girls do…” He said softly. He then followed that up with his own question. “If you never had sex with a guy before, why did you pick me over the other girls that Mama had lined up?”

            Yongguk nodded at the information Himchan gave him before moving to slip his suit jacket off, revealing a black button-up shirt underneath. He then let out a heavy sigh at the boy’s question. He didn’t want to be honest and say that Himchan just called out to him, but he also didn’t really have a lie in mind. “Well. I wanted to try something new… And you look…” He paused, wondering how to word it. “Fuckable.”

            Himchan cringed slightly at the other’s words. ‘Fuckable’? That wasn’t what Himchan had expected, but he should’ve known. Yongguk probably wasn’t going to be any different than the other guys. Himchan exhaled softly and glanced off to the side. “Right… Well… You can take a seat if you want. Get comfortable.” He said as he went to retrieve a box from his closet. Himchan was getting a little bit of an attitude.

            Yongguk watched the other walk off, shrugging to himself. Why did Himchan seem so offended by that comment? Wasn’t that a compliment? Maybe not. Either way, he didn’t really care about the male’s feelings. This was for him. He moved to sit down on the bed, removing his shoes and working on unbuttoning his shirt, which revealed a large tattoo that stretched across his somewhat muscular chest. “So, do you service both men and women? Or what?” He asked, glancing back towards where Himchan was rummaging around.

            Himchan didn’t bother to look back at the man when he was questioned. He simply continued rummaging around before finding the large black box he had been looking for. He pulled it out and finally turned around before answering. “No. I just service men. I’m not really into females.” He stated as nonchalantly as one could. His closeted sexuality didn’t need to be closeted here. He moved to the bed and set the box down beside Yongguk, opening it up. Inside were a vast array of sex toys ranging from cock rings, to anal beads, to floggers, to rope. It also had some lube and condoms inside. “We can use any of this if you want.” He stated, not even bothering to really look at Yongguk.

            Yongguk was picking up on the other’s attitude. He was being bothered by the fact that Himchan wasn’t looking at him or really paying attention to him. A faint frown came to his lips as he glared at the younger male, glancing into the box. Dark thoughts were already swirling around in the gang boss’s mind. “Oi. Look at me when I’m fuckin’ talking to you. Don’t be a brat.” He said lowly as he reached out to grab Himchan’s chin, turning his head to make the boy look at him. “I’m older than you, aren’t I? Respect me. Don’t you have manners?”

            Himchan had been caught off guard by the man’s sudden change in demeanor. A faint gasp escaped his lips as he was forced to look at Yongguk. His eyes went wide, and he stared at the man, lips parting in surprise. “I… I…” Himchan was at a loss for words for a moment, simply just gawking at Yongguk before he finally snapped himself out of it and nodded. “I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t mean to disrespect you.” He said quickly. Shit… He had never been talked to like that before. Then again, he didn’t usually show his clients any attitude.

            Yongguk stared into the other’s eyes, not a hint of a smile on his face. He didn’t release the boy’s chin until he had apologized. “Good. That’s better…” He said lowly, letting go of Himchan’s chin to dig around in the box. Yongguk could already feel his cock twitch at the idea of using some of these things on Himchan… Especially, to teach the sassy kid a little bit of a lesson. “How old are you, anyway?” He grumbled as he looked at the floggers and rope, unbuttoning his shirt fully with his free hand, leaving it completely open.

            Himchan was still a little shaken from what had just happened, and he shifted back a little. “I… I’m 21.” He exhaled, trying to let himself relax as he reached down to pull off his sweater, folding it and setting it atop one of the dressers in the bedroom. “By the way… What do you want me to call you? I don’t think I even know your name.”

            “Mmm. Yongguk. My name is Yongguk. But I think I want you to call me something else.” He said, eyes slowly lifting to look at Himchan once again, seeing him remove his shirt. “I think I want to hear you call me, ‘Daddy’”. He said shortly as he slowly stood up, slipping his own shirt off completely, letting it drop to the floor. He grabbed a blindfold out of the box of toys and made his way towards Himchan, menacingly. “You’re going to be my little toy today.”

            Himchan had turned back to look at Yongguk when he heard his response, eyes going wide again. He was about to speak before he saw how quickly Yongguk approached him. He backed up, but backed right into the dresser, with nowhere to go. “H-Huh?” He questioned. This was a total surprise. Yongguk was continuing to surprise him with all the sudden switches in demeanor. Himchan was grabbed quickly though, the soft silky blindfold soon blinding him as Yongguk tied the pretty thing around Himchan’s eyes.

            Yongguk had grabbed Himchan by the back of the neck, sort of using that as leverage to keep Himchan still as he got the blindfold on. He then released the boy’s neck and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the bed. “I’m not going to go easy on you since you decided to be such a brat just a bit ago. I doubt you even know who I am. You should’ve never spoken to me the way you did.” He said, eyes flickering over Himchan’s soft torso. Fuck, his skin was so gorgeous and clear. It almost looked like a doll’s porcelain skin.

            Himchan couldn’t do much else other than whimper as his sense of sight was blocked for the time being. Goosebumps rose up on his skin at the other’s harsh words, an excited shiver coursing through his body. He let himself be led to the bed, only to be lifted by Yongguk to basically be tossed onto the bed. Not being able to see what was happening was kind of terrifying. He didn’t know what Yongguk would do next.

            “Sit up.” Yongguk demanded as he undid his belt and began to work his own pants off. He kicked them off, letting them fall to the floor as well as he got onto the bed with Himchan. “Back up a bit and lean against the headboard and take your pants off.” He demanded again as he removed his own underwear as well. His cock wasn’t hard yet, but it had begun to twitch a bit. “I’m going to have some fun with that pretty mouth of yours.”

            Himchan was being such a good boy and was following the man’s orders as quickly as possible. He sat up and carefully moved back before leaning against the headboard. Hearing the other’s words, he lifted a hand to touch his lips lightly. “I don’t even get to see you?” He asked. He wanted to see Yongguk’s cock. He wanted to know what it looked like… However, he finally began to remove his own pants. It was a little difficult since it was leather. But with some work, he finally managed to get them past his wide hips and off completely. He pushed them aside once they were off, leaving him only wearing little black panties that barely hid his cock and balls.

            “No. But I’ll make sure you feel every inch of me. Don’t worry. Maybe if you behave, I’ll let you see.” He growled out. He began to stroke at his own cock, staring at Himchan. His eyes moved over Himchan’s body, taking in the sight of him. He really did look quite effeminate and truly fuckable. Those big thighs… His curves… The clean-shaven legs… His soft stomach… All of it was so good. Himchan really was Yongguk’s type. Not to mention his pretty little face, but that was half covered with the blindfold. It didn’t take long for Yongguk to get hard. “Open your mouth, brat.”

            Himchan felt like Yongguk’s eyes were boring into him. It made him feel shy, for once. Usually, he wasn’t so bothered, but even without being able to see, he could feel the man’s intense eyes on him. Himchan obeyed immediately, lips parting and mouth opening up a bit. He heard rustling and soon felt the bed beneath him move as it seemed Yongguk had moved to be hovering over him. He could feel Yongguk’s knees beside the sides of his hips… He could only imagine what was about to happen.

            Yongguk, as soon as Himchan had opened his mouth, had moved to get on top of Himchan, knees on either side of the boy. He was kneeling, holding his cock. He was in the prime position to get his cock sucked. He reached out with a free hand and stuck his thumb into Himchan’s mouth to pull the man’s mouth open more before he replaced his thumb with the tip of his cock. “Open more. I’m bigger than that…” He grumbled, waiting until there was enough room for him to start pushing his cock into the boy’s mouth. His mouth was kind of small, so it was already a bit of a tight fit.

            Himchan grunted and groaned softly as his mouth was pushed open. His hands moved to grip Yongguk’s strong thighs. His head tilted back a little as Yongguk pushed into his mouth. Beneath the blindfold, Himchan’s brows furrowed. He was opening his mouth as much as he could without hurting himself and it was barely enough… Yongguk was thick. “Nnf…” Came a faint moan from Himchan as he flicked his tongue against the cock in his mouth.

            Yongguk was staring down at Himchan, watching as he took the cock into his mouth. A faint, somewhat dark smirk came to his lips. Despite the boy’s small mouth, he was pretty resilient. Yongguk pushed in until he was nearly balls deep into the poor boy’s mouth. “Fuck… You really must get a lot of practice. You took it so well.” He said, moving his hand to caress the boy’s cheek. He began to pull out a bit before pushing back into Himchan’s mouth. He was rocking his hips slowly to start off, feeling the boy’s tongue, mouth, and throat around his tongue. The slight grazing of Himchan’s teeth along his shaft added to the pleasure Yongguk was feeling. “Such a tight fit…”

            Himchan was digging his nails into the man’s thighs as his cock moved in and out. Himchan had his mouth as wide open as he could manage, already feeling it get a little tense and achy. He was trying to suck at the man’s cock as Yongguk’s hips rocked, but it was somewhat difficult. He had never had this thick of a cock in his mouth before. Lucky for the both of them, Himchan had had enough practice with blow jobs that he didn’t really have a gag reflex anymore, though. He had worked hard to get used to dick in his mouth. “Mmph…” Came his somewhat raspy groan.

            Yongguk felt like he was swelling even more inside the male’s mouth. It didn’t even feel that great… But the way Himchan looked and sounded really made him excited. “Fuck… Keep moving your tongue. It feels good.” He mumbled as he began to rock his hips a little bit faster. He was being gentle enough to not hurt Himchan, but he couldn’t help but thrust a little hard every once in a while. “If your jaw starts hurting too much, tap my leg, alright?” He muttered softly as he continued to thrust lightly and stare down at the blindfolded male.

            Himchan’s lips stretched around the man’s cock as he was face-fucked. His lips still looked pretty and pink, though. It didn’t hurt too bad, it just felt like a bit of a strain, especially the times Yongguk would thrust harder. What he couldn’t help though, was the drool that was now beginning to drip down his chin as he sucked on the cock and flicked his tongue around the shaft as best as he could. He really wanted to make Yongguk feel good. That was his job, after all.

            Yongguk felt the other’s tongue and smirked. Himchan was pretty good at listening. This was the attitude he liked to see. He continued to caress the other’s cheeks, watching as his lips stretched around the cock and his cheeks hollowed when he sucked. “Tch… You’re pretty even with a dick in your mouth. I bet most people couldn’t say that.” He said softly.

            Yongguk kept up his thrusting for a minute or so longer before he gently patted the boy’s cheek. “I don’t want to finish like this.” He stated as he slowly pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth. “I want to be in your tight ass, too.” He whispered gently. His cock left the boy’s mouth with a soft pop, a thin trail of saliva connecting the tip of Yongguk’s cock to Himchan’s lips.

            Himchan, once the cock was out of his mouth, panted softly. He moved a hand away from Yongguk’s thighs, which now had small crescent-shaped indents in the skin from Himchan’s nails. The hand moved up to his jaw which he rubbed softly, opening and closing his mouth a bit. He then flicked his tongue out to lick at his lips, tasting a bit of the salty pre-cum from Yongguk’s cock. Before Yongguk had pulled out, Himchan was about to tap out, as his jaw had begun to hurt. “You felt really big…” Himchan’s voice sounded raspier than usual from the cock being shoved against his throat for a good few minutes.

            Yongguk smirked, watching Himchan as he shifted off to the side, no longer hovering over him. “Mmm. You were pretty good at that… I’ll remove your blindfold. For now.” He muttered. He reached down to pull off Himchan’s blindfold, setting it beside him. “I want you to see what I’m about to do next.” He said, that smirk staying on his lips as he moved to slowly get between Himchan’s thighs.

             Himchan gasped when the blindfold was removed, having to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light in the room. He soon let his gaze focus on Yongguk, biting his bottom lip as he saw the other’s bare body. Yongguk really was handsome. He had a good body, sprinkled with a few tattoos, but besides that, his skin was clear. He had some muscle but was still pretty slim and it all matched with his handsome face. He let out a breath as Yongguk settled between his legs. Himchan had gotten half hard from sucking Yongguk’s cock, hearing the man’s occasional grunts, so the tip of his penis was barely peeking out past his panty line. “What are you going to do?” He whispered out, still licking over his lips a bit as he also wiped the saliva from his chin.

            Yongguk raised a brow, obviously amused at how Himchan was behaving, even more so at the fact that he was already a little hard. “Well I have to prepare you somehow, don’t I?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he spread Himchan’s legs apart. “Lay down for me. Get comfortable.” He stated, sitting between the male’s legs.


End file.
